Vriska Serket
Archeradicator Serket was the longest serving single soldier in Alternian history. She made her debut in the Gem Rebellion and killed almost 84 Crystal Gems alone. She later fought in the Sagittarius War, Alternian Civil War, Eighth Galaxy War, Orion War, Mova War, and the Triphosian War. Serket was one of the few openly non-spectrist Alternians, supporting hemospectric equality, a position shared by Condesce Feferi who put it into action. Serket had a romantic relationship with a Terran named John Egbert, the 4th President of the NAF and Admiral of the American Fleet. During the Triphosian War she ran a factory on Alternia alongside Equius, Gamzee, Karkat, Ponsah, Sollux, and Iodrus. On July 27th, 17011, Vriska lost most of her psionic powers saving herself, Bray Sol, and Shi Labu from the Delta Krona Research Complex, destroying Block 3 but dissolving her eyes to do so. However, in September, a Granolian hospital was able to bring back and amplify her abilities. Known by many as a murderous psychopath, others as a hero of the Alternian Empire, Serket continues to be a controversial figure in intergalactic politics. Life Youth Vriska was born in -6853 on Alternia. She killed her lusis at a young age and became good friends with Feferi Peixes over Pesterchat. At age 20, she finally left Alternia and became a space pirate. Fortaire Service Vriska served with the Zelok Coordination for 40 years until she was given augmented life-preservers by Condesce Peixes, leading her to enlist in the Alternian Army. Alternian Military Service Serket became the Colonel of the 8th Army of the Alternian Armed Forces. During this, she fought the Crystal Gems and Andromedans. She was present at the Treaty of Homeworld, ending the Seventh Galaxy War, and married John Egbert only 8 years later, him actually existing at the time instead of being from the future through the Inciphisphere. Artificier Serket found the House of Golga in year 11258, where she became the Grand Artificier under Golga herself. During this time, she discovered the Krona and began covert operations undermining Krona efforts to invade other universes and the Trifecta. She first met with Shi Labu in 17002 on Navera Prime, a jungle world. They split paths for a while, but met up again in 17011 where she, Bray Sol, John Egbert, and Skylla Koriga all became the crew of the Wrinklefucker. Death Vriska died on Tsurine Prime in a skirmish against Bray Sol, in which she stabbed both of them at once. Sol survived the encounter, while Vriska died 2 hours later. Revival After Vriska's battle, Terezi Pyrope dueled Bray, and killed him. Using dark magic, Terezi revived Vriska. Arsenal Serket seemingly had an infinite arsenal of weapons ranging from practical to downright rediculous. Due to her left arm being robotic in nature, she had the strength to lift heavy objects with little effort. This included Alternians, like Tavros Nitram, who she threw off a cliff when she was very young. Her documented weapons and uses are as follows: # Dice- Used for many purposes # Rapier- Used for fencing against Pearls, especially one in particular. # Warhammer- Welding and smashing skulls in # A hat with serrated edges- Used like a boomerang. # An electric hammer with superheated faces- Called "Wrinklefucker", gifted to her by her husband. It's just a clothes iron on a stick. Surprisingly effective against Triphosians. # Mossberg 500 Pump Shotgun- Called "Bull-Rammer". Created by Dave Strider and Tavros Nitram, stolen by Vriska. # Rocket Launcher- Origin unknown, use is rather obvious. # Trench Coat- Vriska seems to be skilled at somehow strangling people with her coat. It is unknown if this is an acquired skill or if she was just born with it. # Horns- Nobody wants to get sliced and diced. # Vision Eightfold- Vriska had some sort of mutation that effects her right eye, giving it seven pupils and access to numerous wavelengths and exotic properties. # Metaphysical Psionics- She is a cerulean blood. # Teeth- Vriska has slept around (before marrying Mr. Egbert) and is very prone to biting people's necks so hard they break. # Flamethrower- It is unknown where she got it, what metal it is made of, and if it exists in the same plane of space-time as we do, but she has one. # Mustard Gas- It is theorized that Kanaya Maryam accidentally gave her pure mustard gas. # Speakers- Vriska normally goes onto battlefields, plugs in her speakers, and blares a song called "Megalovania" at over 110db (louder than a jet engine), deafening enemy troops and friendly troops alike. It is likely she is also deafened by it. # Granolian Anti-Tank Gun- Vriska has been recorded by Dave Strider in the VID (Vantas Industrial Department) retrieving a full-sized artillery round in her right hand and actual 14 meter Pheonix-V Gun in her left and successfully firing using nothing but her fingers. # "Iron Man"- After watching Avengers: Endgame, Serket ordered Karkat to create the Iron Man Suit and actually used it successfully in 1274. # "Little John"- A rock she found and throws at people. # "Big Boi"- A three-kiloton nuclear weapon she came into possession of at some point. Category:People